Interruptions
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: One night after a long day Loretta (my OC) sits in her office to do some much-needed paperwork but is interrupted by her children, then her horny Husband, fluff ensues & a lime? but heaps of fluff ONE SHOT Btw I dont own Yugioh, all credit to Kazuki Takahashi


**Loretta's POV**

After a long hot & boring day of nothing but meetings, I'm now stuck in my office sitting at my desk looking over scrolls that got sent to Atem & I by the Egyptian nobles & various other high ranking citizens of this country. It's been so lovely & peaceful so far but now that I have just said that I can hear a commotion going on outside my office door.

Getting up & I put my reading glasses on the edge of my desk & walk over to the door & open it, rolling my eyes I see that it is my eldest Son & Youngest Son arguing over something "Excuse me Boys, I'm trying to do paper work in my office & you have rudely interrupted me, why are you fighting?" I said looking at the two young Prince's rather sternly "I'm sorry Mother..." Amenhotep, my eldest Son starts "But Alex thinks I cheated in our game of Senet, I clearly won, I never cheat Mother, Father taught me that" Amen' explains trying to plead his innocence, looking at Alex, who is two years than Amenhotep, I ask him his side of the story "What really happened Alexander, tell mummy the truth please" I say to him as I try not to laugh at how cute he is "Well..." he starts "It was my turn & I rolled the dice & got a 5, but when i went to move Amen said I only got a 4 & put me back one space" he finished with a pout.

Looking at the two boys "Amen' , I know you would never cheat, you are too much like your Father but please go easy on Alex, he's alot younger than you so maybe doesnt understand the game as well as you do & Alex please listen to your brother, I love you boys so much & I dont want to see you fighting anymore, understood?" I say coming out the door & putting my hands on my hips "Yes Mother, we're sorry" they say in unison "Good now go & play please & If you need help Alex, get your Father, he's been playing that game since he was your age" I giggle "Thank you Mother..." says Amenhotep as he bows to me "I love you & we are sorry for fighting" he finishes as he hugs me & then grabs Alex's hand & runs off.

Right now that, that is sorted out I can go back to finishing reading these scrolls but just as I get comfortable in my seat I hear another commotion going on outside my door but this time its my girls, I love my children dearly but when it comes to important paper work their fighting really gets on my last nerve.

Going back out the door again I see the girls standing outside my office door "What seem's to be the problem girls" I say slightly relieved that they are not fighting like the boys were "We are really sorry Mother..." says Saquera, my eldest Daughter "I was trying to help Shiera make her hair look pretty & the hair brush got stuck in her hair, could you please help us Mother" said Saquera as I could see the tears starting to pool up in Shiera's eyes "Sure, just stop pull so hard Saquera, I think you are hurting your sister" I said as tried to loosen the tightly wound hair brush out of the young princesses hair.

After about five minutes of carefull pulling & manouevering of the hair brush I finally get it out & hand it to Saquera "Please be more careful next time saquera, now you two run along, Mummy has very important paper work to finish & I'll be up till midnight now at this rate" "I will try to Mother, Im really sorry for disturbing you, goodnight" Saquera said as she wondered off back down to her room "good night Saquera" I called after her as I walked back into my office.

Sitting back down in my seat for the third time now, I start to read a scroll that has actually come from my sister in Rome (Selena), I see she is talking about joining our armies together to build up a stronger force against any invading enemy, I'm glad to see my sister doing well & that Egypt & Rome are now allies & not enemies, "I wonder who started that..." I say to myself "I hope it wasnt my great Grandfather" hearing of how tyrannical he was it wouldn't surprise me.

I think I have sat for a good hour now in total & utter peace & quiet but I have a feeling that I am going to be interrupted again, I can hear Atem & Seto coming down the hallway " _At least they are happy & not fighting...yeesh_" I think to myself as I let out a quiet giggle.

Now I am worried, everything has gone quiet again, I wouldnt mind betting that Seto & Atem are planning something & talking using their mind link so I cant hear them, oh great! Settling back down into reading I finish off Selenas scroll & sign my name (Using my title of course) at the bottom. Just as I go to take another one to read, a small knock at the door alerts me "Come in" I say trying not to sound too anoyed, the door slowly swings open & holding the door handle is none other than Mr. Handsome (Atem) himself "Ate..." I start to say as I see him pushing the door shut, he slowly turns around with his head down, he then looks up at me with the most devilish smirk on his face.

I now also realise that, one: He has locked the door Two: He has no cape, crown, chest plate or shirt on for that matter, oh dear, I know what he has on his mind, he's had a hard day & needs to 'relieve' abit of 'stress' . "oh, Loretta" he says in the deepest tone possible, "How may I help you, my Pharaoh" I say seductively as I look down my nose over top of my glasses at him as he walks towards me "this King wishes to have an audience with her Majesty" he swoons as he walks around past the back of my chair running his hand across the back of my neck & then along the length of my jaw. Now I do know what sort of mood he is in, I can practically hear the man purring with excitement.

Now I really am in trouble he is sitting on my lap, facing me with his arms around my neck & that same gorgeous smirk on his face. Taking my jaw in his hand Atem sits for a moment just gazing into my eyes as I couldnt help but gaze into his, I absolutely adore the colour of Atems eyes, when he is angry however they change from deep violet to crimson but when he is calm & in the mood he is in now they go to a more Amethyst.

And then he does it, he leans forward & kisses me, which makes me gasp slightly, taking advantage he slips his tongue into my mouth & starts to tickle the roof of my mouth, running his tongue back & forth over the front ridges, I dont care it feels so good " _Dont you moan Loretta, it will just encourage him"_ I scold myself as they inevitable happens "oh, Atem..." I moan as I feel him kissing down the side of my neck, nipping at my collarbone.

My heart starts to race, I feel as if its going to burst right out of my chest so I start to try & breath slower, no use, Atem's pleasuring is just to, well...Pleasurable. Running my hands up his bare torso I stop at the top part of his chest & sensually rub my thumbs over his hardening nipples.Moving my hands up further around past his neck I run my fingers through his beautiful blonde bangs, massaging his temples as I go, looking down at him out of the corner of my eye I see him kissing further down my chest, I'm now also noticing something else as I look down at him, a hardening bulge that he is now rubbing against my thigh as he slowly rocks his hips back & forth.

Its now confirmed I definitely know now what he wants, pushing him back slightly I reach around behind myself & unzip my dress & then pull it up over my head " _Oh he is really going to love this"_ I think to myself as I flick it onto the floor.

Gently Pushing him off my lap so that he is now standing I move past him & pull myself up onto my desk rolling the scrolls off the end & onto the ground "Atem..." I call seductively as he turns around "I am oh so lonely up here by myself" I finish with a smirk as I watch him lick his lips in want as I lay down, seductively arching my back & running my hand up my own body, flicking my long ebony hair over the desks edge.

Using the chair he kneels up onto my the top of my desk, crawling over like prowling Lion he climbs on top of me straddling my waist & sits for a moment looking down at me "Where would you like me to start, my sexy Queen" he says as his index finger glides down the middle of my chest towards & over my stomach "Wherever you would like, my Pharaoh" I say as I inch my hand up the inside of his thigh with my finger tips just under the hem of his kilt.

Leaning down he starts to trail a line of kisses up my stomach as he slips his hand down between my legs & starts gently rubbing. Kissing his way up my chest he has now reached my neck which I can feel him nipping at "Aah...oh" I moan again as I can now feel him using his knee to push my legs apart. "Are you ready for me" he says smoothly as I feel him slipping his hand down the side of my underwear & forcing it off past my knee. Letting out a whimper I start as I see him untie his kilt, feeling a line of saliva run out of my mouth I cant seem to take my eyes off his erect manhood that is leaking slighty. "Loretta..." he mock scolds "Your not drooling over me are you" as I nod sheppishly I can feel a warm blush spreading over my cheeks "You are such a naughty girl" he says winking as I feel him slap my now bare butt cheek.

Working his way into me I feel him make connection as he thrusts in & then back out sharply, I really can't believe it, we are actually doing it on my desk. Realizing that he has now reached his climax he starts to slow down, beads of sweat covering his forehead & the tops of his cheeks that shimmer in the candle light. He looks so beautiful, the way his blonde bangs sway gently as he inhales & exhales trying to regain his breath, his deep violet eyes that sparkle in joy as he looks down at me & I cant help but think how cute he looks with a light pink blush on his face that just covers the bridge of his nose & how it sits on his sun kissed tanned skin. hoisting his leg over me he sits on the edge of my desk with his feet just touching the floor, still completely naked, "Feeling better now" I giggle as I sit next to him, giving him a small nudge with my elbow "much, thank you, did you get all your scrolls finished" he asks titling his head to one side cutely, knowing full well I didnt.

Spotting the pile out of the corner of my eye I count in my head how many are still tightly rolled up & held together with the senders seal "Um...No, I still have 3 or 4 more to do" I say as I find my dress & pull it back over my head "I am honesty sorry for disturbing you Loretta..." he says pushing himself off & leaping about a foot in front of the desk, grabbing his kilt & tying it back around his waist " _Mmhm"_ I think to myself as I smirk "would you like me to help you with the last ones, it is getting very late" "Thank you Atem, that is very sweet but I will leave them till the morning" I say with a yawn "Yes, it is getting very late, I'm sorry about that too" "Dont be, I had fun, but dont make it a regular thing" I say as I cup the side of his face then pinch his cheek "Ow! Hey that hurt, I now know next time not to keep you from your paperwork, ow" he says rubbing his sore cheek.

Rolling my eyes & softly shaking my head I open the door & start to walk out of my office "Hey, Loretta wait for me" says Atem as he bounds up behind me & snakes his arm around my waist & kissing my cheek "Wow Atem, you are certainly in a good mood" "Why shouldn't I, I have the best wife in the world who is just as naughty as I am" he smirks, tickling my ribs making me giggle louder than I should have "Atem...Our kids are in these room's" I scold him "Sorry, I cant help that I love you so much" he says as he picks me up bridal style staring directly into my eyes as I gaze back into his as he walks.

snuggling into his chest my eyes slowly close as I give a contented yawn letting his manly scent take hold & lull me to sleep "{ I love you too, Atem}" I say to him through our link as I drift off.


End file.
